


Na calada da noite

by Linest



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Post-Ch 23, The smut we deserved, Underage Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: É impossível ignorar o que Uenoyama está fazendo - os gemidos meio sufocados e o som abafado das mãos em movimento. Mafuyu fecha os olhos novamente, apertando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo.Ou um mini extra pro capítulo 23 do mangá (VOL 5)





	Na calada da noite

**Author's Note:**

> Era para eu estar trabalhando na minha original, ao invés to aqui sofrendo por Given _(┐「ε:)_
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura amores ♡

Houve momentos na vida de Satou Mafuyu em que ele se arrependeu de sua tendência a hesitar quando deveria agir, ou não falar nada justamente quando palavras se faziam necessárias. Muitos iriam o chamar de covarde por isso, e Mafuyu concordaria sem hesitar.

Aquela noite, por exemplo, se encaixava perfeitamente na definição do adjetivo.

O primeiro momento de covardia foi quando as palavras morreram na garganta de Mafuyu, após Uenoyama o abraçar; não era sua intenção se lembrar de Yuuki na noite em que passaria na casa do atual namorado, mas havia poucas coisas que não recordava Mafuyu de Yuuki e, antes que pudesse perceber, as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca. Mafuyu desejou mais de uma vez durante a noite esclarecer para Uenoyama o que ele quis dizer, que o moreno não precisava mais usar aquela expressão de preocupação, que Mafuyu estava curando - aos poucos, sim, mas estava, e Uenoyama era uma grande parte disso - mas a hesitação se fez presente e a oportunidade passou, e quando Mafuyu finalmente formulou uma desculpa decente para dar ao moreno, eles já estavam deitados, Mafuyu no futon e Uenoyama na cama, as costas viradas para o ruivo. Não havia muito o que fazer diante disso a não ser tentar dormir e, com um suspiro, Mafuyu fechou os olhos e tentou fazer exatamente isso.

Mas o sono não venho e Mafuyu estava acordado, quietamente pensando na letra da música com a qual tanto estava lutando para compor. Pensou também em Yuuki e em Uenoyama, mas isso não era nada incomum. Ele estava tão distraído que o som de baque ao seu lado o assustou, fazendo Mafuyu abrir os olhos para o teto escuro do quarto do namorado; logo em seguida, escutou a respiração soluçada que o moreno soltou e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Mafuyu sabia muito bem que barulho era aquele.

É impossível ignorar o que Uenoyama está fazendo - os gemidos meio sufocados e o som abafado das mãos em movimento. Mafuyu fecha os olhos novamente, apertando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Ele pode ouvir o ruído liso da pele contra pele, o rangido rítmico da cama. Uenoyama está tão quieto quanto possível, mas Mafuyu ainda ouve sua respiração irregular que soa tão forte no silêncio da noite, como se estivesse bem ao lado da sua orelha. Ele está duro e seu sangue está correndo em seus ouvidos, mas ele não vai tocar em si mesmo, não quando a única coisa que ele poderia pensar, a única coisa que ele poderia possivelmente imaginar ao se masturbar naquele momento era Uenoyama e seus olhos sérios, sua pele dourada contrastando com o branco da escadaria da escola, as costas largas, as mãos com dedos ágeis e calejados nas cordas da guitarra. Se Mafuyu pensar demais sobre esses dedos, há a possibilidade muito real de que ele se sente e se embrenhe nos cobertores de seu namorado, subindo na cama de Ritsuka para pressionar a boca na curva vulnerável do pescoço do rapaz mais alto. Ele quer provar a pele, ele quer engolir um pouco daquela beleza masculina do outro, sentir o corpo trêmulo de Ritsuka contra o seu, cortar sua respiração ofegante, abafar o gemido assustado que o moreno com certeza soltaria e mantê-lo para si. Só para si.

Uenoyama engasga com um fervoroso "_Porra_", e o rangido da cama finalmente se acalma. A respiração do seu namorado é ligeira, se mantendo instável por alguns minutos, antes que Uenoyama tussa e Mafuyu escute o barulho do corpo ao seu lado se ajeitando na cama. Não demora muito para que tudo se aquiete novamente, a respiração outrora frenética agora se transformando em bufos adormecidos.

Mafuyu fica acordado pelo que parece horas após isso, rangendo os dentes contra a vontade de se acariciar, tremendo contra o calor dentro dele que há muito não sentia. Um querer tão forte que dói.

Mafuyu guarda o sentimento para compor uma música no futuro.

O sono vem devagar, mas eventualmente vem; e se no dia seguinte, Uenoyama pergunta porque o ruivo parece tão cansado, Mafuyu mente dizendo que sonhou com guitarras e relógios.

Afinal, Mafuyu era um covarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei como meu cerebro funciona, mas por algum motivo isso daqui saiu kkkkkk eu só acho que por mais que o momento do capi onde o Uenoyama é um namorado exemplar tenha sido muito fofis, a gente merecia um smutizinho né
> 
> Ai fiz esse extra e é isso ai, nem tenho o que dizer, eu não tenho desculpas, apenas arrependimentos _(┐「ε:)_
> 
> Quero lembrar que pra mim Mafuyu é um puta de um personagem corajoso, é ele próprio que se acha covarde, meu pobre bb com falta de confiança, deixa eu te abraçar (¡^¡)
> 
> Não esqueçam que comentários salvam vidas
> 
> See ya~ ♡


End file.
